A Showder of Jelly Beans
by egonspengler
Summary: Gary tries to save a jelly bean factory


A Shower of Jelly BeansA Shower of Jelly Beans   
  
by Irene Brabson  
  
Disclaimer: Early Edition is own by Tristar Pictures   
  
Summary: Gary tries to save a jelly bean factory   
  
Copyright 2000   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
A Shower of Jelly Beans   
  
by Irene Brabson   
  
Gary was hurring down the steps and into the bar, he was in a hurry and had no   
  
time to say hello or anything. Marissa was in the office as he hurried by.   
  
"Hey, Gary what's your hurry? asked Marissa. Is there something in the paper?'   
  
Stopping in his tracks Gary turn to Marissa and said   
  
"How do you do that? he asked . Marissa just smiled . Gary shook his head and   
  
told her why he was in a hurry." I have to get to Molly's Famous Jelly Bean   
  
factory right away. There's going to be an explosion. Something go wrong with   
  
one of the machines and I have to try and stop it."   
  
  
  
"Oh my . Did the paper say if anyone gets hurt?' asked Marissa.   
  
"No, there will just be a river of jelly beans all over the factory. So I going   
  
to try to stop it, so the factory won't lose money over this.   
  
Saying good bye to Marissa, and grabbing his umbrella, Gary hurried out the   
  
door.   
  
"Taxi! Hey Taxi! Oh come on stop already, I need a taxi." said a very   
  
frustrated Gary.   
  
Realizing that he wasn't going to get a taxi at this hour, Gary started to run   
  
the 5 block to the jelly bean factory. Finally he found himself at the door in   
  
front of the factory. Entering he could hear violin music coming from the small   
  
room across the way.   
  
"A small child name Molly Pommer, was practicing on the violin, she had been   
  
doing this for over an hour and was getting very bored of it.   
  
"Mom, can I stop now?"   
  
"No, Molly dear, the more practice you get the better you will play. Now   
  
continue dear." said her Mother Rhonda   
  
(Knock,Knock) "Excuse me I need to talk to the owner. Could you tell me who   
  
Molly is?" asked Gary   
  
"My name is Rhonda Pommer and this is my daugther Molly. What can we do for you   
  
a Mr.---?"   
  
"Hobson, Gary Hobson" said Gary   
  
" Okay Mr. Gary Hobson, what can we do for you.?" asked Rhonda.   
  
"Are you the owner of Molly Famous Jelly Beans? "asked Gary   
  
"Yes, I name the business for my daughter." answered Rhonda   
  
"I need to speak to you about something very important. It has to do with the   
  
jelly bean making machine." said Gary.   
  
Turning to her daughter Rhonda said "Molly I'm going to see what this young man   
  
wants, you continue to practice and I will be right back."   
  
"Okay, let's go over here and talk. What is it that you want to talk to me   
  
about any way?" asked Rhonda   
  
"Well-a-I-a.... Gary could hardly hear himself think. Molly violin playing was   
  
getting on his nerves and he was having troulble explaining the problem to   
  
Rhonda. " Couldn't we go some where where it a little more quiet?" asked Gary.   
  
Rhonda gave Gary a disgusted look and pointed to a small room to his left " In   
  
there will be alright." she answered   
  
"Now is that better? Good. Now what do you want ? "asked Rhonda losing her   
  
cool   
  
"You have to shut down the jelly bean making machine, if you don't there's   
  
going to be an explosion and your jelly beans will be all over the factory."   
  
said Gary   
  
Rhonda stared at Gary as if he was the crazies person she ever meant. How dare   
  
him run in here and tell her such a riducules story, after all she had just had   
  
the machine work on yesterday and was told that it was in find working order.   
  
"Look, I don't know what kind of sick joke you are trying to pull, but I want   
  
you out of here right now, or I will have Bill throw you out. Is that clear,   
  
Mr. Hobson?"   
  
Gary was tired of trying to explain himself. Why isn't it ever easy? he asked   
  
himself. He needed to make her understand so he made one last attempt to   
  
convinced her.   
  
"Looked Mrs. Pommer, I'm not joking. please turn off the machine. I know the   
  
guy that work on it and he told me that he miss a screw or something."   
  
Hearing all she wanted to hear, Rhonda started to call for Bill.   
  
Bill Flamingo, was a tall Mexican guy and had a very muscular built. As soon as   
  
Gary saw him he knew that he had to try and make a run for the jellybean making   
  
machine or he wouldn't be able to stop the explosive.   
  
Gary started to run full force towards the machine, hoping to turn it off before   
  
Bill Flamingo could stop him   
  
"Hey, you come back here." shouted Bill.   
  
Gary was too fast for Bill, but not fast enough for the another employee who   
  
join in the chase.   
  
"Oh no you don't." said the other empoyee as he grabbed Gary from the back, just   
  
as he was getting ready to push the off button.   
  
You don't understand, if you don't shut down this machine, it going to   
  
explosed." said Gary desperately trying to make them believe him.   
  
Molly decided she had enough with the violin and decided to go see what all the   
  
noise was.   
  
"Mommy, why does that man want to turn on the jelly bean machine?" Molly asked   
  
with a curious look on he face.   
  
"Because, he some kind of a nut, honey?' answered Rhonda   
  
Gary gave Rhonda a look that said I'm not a nut. Rhonda look back and then told   
  
Bill to remove Gary out of her place of business.   
  
Bill and the other employee started to drag Gary out of the room. Gary was   
  
fighting as hard as he could, but couldn't break lose from the two men grip.   
  
Boom!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Suddenly there was a loud bang, that came from the jelly bean machine. The   
  
explosive knock everyone there on the floor. Out of the machine came a shower   
  
of jellybeans, Green ones , red one, yellow, purple, and black one too. Molly   
  
was trying to catch some with her violin case and having the time of her life.   
  
"Molly stop that, that not what that case is for." said Rhonda.   
  
Molly paid no attention to her Mother and kept on catching the jelly beans.   
  
Gary was sitting Indian style on the floor, jelly beans were covering him up to   
  
his waist and they were still hiting him on the top of his head. Grabbing the   
  
unbrella that he bought with him, he open it up to try and stop the assault of   
  
jelly beans. Looking up   
  
at Rhonda, he wanted to say I told you so.   
  
Rhonda started to laugh, she thought Gary was the funniest sight she ever saw   
  
and was beginning to feel sorry that she didn't believe him   
  
"Here, let me help you up" said Rhonda   
  
Taking Rhonda hand, Gary look around to make sure no one was hurt and seeing   
  
that every one was all right he decided that it was time for him to go. But   
  
then he noticed that they might need help to clean up. He started to help when   
  
Rhonda said.   
  
"Mr.Hobson ,thank you for trying to warn us but we can handled it from here .I   
  
have plenty of help.   
  
He started towards the main door when Molly grab his hand.   
  
"Here, Gary I want to give you some jelly beans too, I got a lot of them in my   
  
violin case. Here you can have some." said Molly as she gave Gary a hand full of   
  
jellybeans.   
  
Gary thank Molly and started to leave again, when Rhonda asked   
  
"How did you know?"   
  
"A-I-A just did." answered Gary and left the building as fast as he could.   
  
Back home at McGinty, Gary sat down next to Marissa   
  
"Well did you stop the explosive?" asked Marissa   
  
"No, and have some jelly beans." said Gary   
  
"Meow"   
  
"Oh now what? said a very tired Gary   
  
Looking at the paper, Gary read what the cat wanted and hurried for the door   
  
"Gotta go, Marissa." said Gary   
  
"Where to now?" asked Marissa   
  
"To the aquarium to keep a women from being strung by an eel."   
  
The End   
  
  
  
Email the author: reaness46@yahoo.com   
  
Back Home to McGinty's Stories by Title Stories by Author 


End file.
